


Can't Imagine

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song "Can't Imagine" from Tim Russ (Tuvok)'s first album.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Can't Imagine" from Tim Russ (Tuvok)'s first album.

Bones knows about Old Spock. Even if Spock hadn't decided that he needed to share his identity rather than keep it a secret, Kirk would have told Bones eventually. Bones was his sounding board, the person to whom he told everything. Almost everything.

He doesn't tell Bones about the relationship Old Spock had with his other self: about the closeness or the kisses or the nights spent in each other's arms that he almost feels he can remember. He doesn't want these almost-memories in his head, because he can't imagine – doesn't want to imagine – a life with anyone but Bones.


End file.
